A new statistical theory of gelation, which describes the distribution of cluster sizes in the gel phase as well as that in sol, is to be applied to several problems. Among these are: 1) condensation of water vapor and partial characterization of the nature of liquid water; 2) the self-association of fibrin in the clotting of blood; 3) the formation of antigen-antibody complexes in the immune reaction.